The present invention generally relates to mobile showrooms for selling of merchandise.
Mobile showrooms are utilized for the selling of various goods. Existing mobile showrooms are generally effective only for those consumers that are physically capable of visiting the mobile showroom. Therefore, a population of the general public is generally precluded from utilizing the mobile showroom. In addition, mobile showrooms may sell goods that would best be viewed in the environment in which the goods will be installed and used, such as a home or office, or at least more nearly replicate the environment in which the goods will be installed and used.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mobile showroom which facilitates the selection of goods by a consumer regardless of whether the consumer can physically travel to the mobile showroom and which is easily accessible to all consumers. In addition, there is a need for a mobile showroom which allows consumers to have access to goods in a manner that allows the consumer to view the goods in the environment of their intended use or in an environment that nearly replicates the environment of their intended use.